The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 17: Tillie and the Special Cars (Michael Brandon).
Here is part seventeen of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Montana as Gordon * Tillie as Emily * Silver Fish as Diesel * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Rustee Rails as Henry * Tootle as Percy * Georgia as Molly * The Refreshment Lady as Herself * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains * Narrator (of Emily and the Special Cars) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: Tillie and The Special Cars. It was summer on the Island of Fantasyland. All the engines were excited. (the engines are working hard while hauling a freight and passenger trains while Montana rockets by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach and two red Express coaches) Montana had set a new record for pulling the express. Tillie was on her way to pick up two very special passenger cars. (Tillie puffs onward to collect two blue Express coaches) They had been newly painted to celebrate Montana's record. Emelius Browne was going to present them to Montana. Tillie had stopped to take on water. Silver pulled up alongside her. (as Tillie picks up some coal and water, Silver Fish pulls up alongside) * Silver Fish: You look very pleased with yourself. * Narrator: Oiled Silver. Tillie told him all about Montana's record and collecting the passenger cars. * Silver Fish: Montana is not the only one who's special. * Narrator: Diesel oiled proudly. * Emily: Well, there's nothing special about smelly old diesels. * Narrator: Pouted Tillie. * Tillie: I haven't time to listen to you. I have to collect more coal. * Narrator: And Tillie steamed off. This made Silver very cross and he rattled away. Later, Tillie arrived at the yards. But Montana's special cars weren't there. (Tillie arrives the yards, only to find a tired Casey Jr) * Casey Jr: (shocked) Silver Fish has already collected them. * Narrator: Puffed Casey Jr. * Casey Jr: (sad) He said it was his job. * Tillie: (scared) But that was my job. * Narrator: Huffed Tillie. * Tillie: (worried) I'll have to find them. I mustn't be late for the presentation ceremony. (puffs away) * Narrator: Tillie puffed quickly across the island. She was looking for Silver and the special cars. Suddenly, Tillie saw Diesel waiting at a signal. He was coupled up to Montana's special passenger cars. * Tillie: (angry) Why have you take Montana's cars? * Narrator: She snapped sharply. * Silver Fish: Because... * Narrator: Silver began. * Tillie: (cross) I haven't got time to listen to you. * Narrator: Huffed Tillie. * Tillie: Give me those cars. * Silver Fish: (angrily) Not if you won't listen. (speeds away with Tillie running in pursuit) * Narrator: Groaned Silver and he sped away. Tillie chased after Silver. It was getting later and later and Tillie was worried. But as usual, Silver was being devious. He knew all the tricks and many different tracks. Tillie just couldn't catch him and he made her look foolish. Tilie steamed into Pitsburg Station. Emelius Browne was there. * Emelius Browne: Where are Montana's special cars? (Tillie pants into the station and tells Emelius Browne what's happened) * Narrator: He asked her. * Tillie: Silver took them, sir. * Narrator: Huffed Tillie. * Emelius Browne: We must find them at once. * Narrator: Boomed Emelius Browne. And he climbed aboard Tillie. (Emelius hops aboard Tillie, who steams away to find Silver, who was feeling sick and slowing down) Silver had hidden the cars in a siding. But he wasn't feeling well. Something was wrong. He started to slow down. Up ahead, Silver saw Tillie with Emelius Browne. * Silver Fish: Now I'm in trouble. * Narrator: Moaned Silver. * Emelius Browne: Silver! * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne sternly. * Emelius Browne: Where are Montana's special cars? * Silver: They're in a siding, sir. * Narrator: Said Diesel quietly. * Emelius Browne: Take Tillie there at once. * Narrator: Ordered Emelius Browne crossly. * Silver Fish: Yes, sir. * Narrator: Oiled Silver. Silver showed Tillie the cars in the siding. Tillie saw black smoke coming from Silver's engine. (Tillie couples up to Montana's new Express coaches in blue livery) * Tillie: (worried) What's wrong with your engine? * Narrator: Asked Tillie * Silver Fish: My engine's old. * Narrator: Splattered Silver. * Silver Fish: All that rushing around is warming out. * Tillie: (cross) Then you shouldn't taken your passenger cars. * Narrator: Huffed Tillie. * Silver FIsh: And you shouldn't listen to me. * Narrator: Snapped Silver. * Tillie: (annoyed) Why should I listen to a smelly old diesel? * Silver Fish: Because Montana is the only one who set a record. * Narrator: Oiled Silver quietly. * Silver Fish: I set one too. * Narrator: Tillie was surprised. * Tillie: (pleased) Have you? * Narrator: She wheeshed. This time, she listened. * Silver Fish: I shunted more freight cars in one day than any other diesel. (splutters away) * Narrator: Silver oiled and he spluttered sadly away. * Tillie: (worried) Oh, dear. * Narrator: Said Emily sadly. * Tillie: (sad) Silver is just as special as Montana. (races over to Fantasyland station, taking Montana's new coaches with her) * Narrator: Tillie raced to Fantasyland with Montana's special cars. Now she wanted Silver to feel special too. As she puffed to Fantasyland station, Tillie had an idea. She told Emelius Browne all about Silver's record. And about her idea to make Silver feel special. Emelius Browne listened carefully. * Emelius Browne: That's a very good idea, Tillie. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: Show Silver to come here this afternoon. * Narrator: Tillie found Silver. She told him he had to go to Fantasyland. (Tillie finds Silver and tells him to go to Knapford and goes off to collect Silver's surprise when she and Silver leave) Then Tillie raced off to collect Silver's surprise. Later at Fantasyland, Emelius Browne presented Montana with his special cars. * Montana: Don't my passenger cars look splendid? (coupled to his new coaches) * Narrator: Puffed Montana proudly. Everyone agreed. Just then, Tillie puffed into the station. * Tillie: And this new diesel motor is for you, Silver. * Narrator: Chuffed Tillie. Silver was surprised. * Silver Fish: Whoa! * Tillie: I'm sorry I didn't listen. * Narrator: Said Tillie. * Tillie: Now I know that diesels and steamies are both special. * Narrator: Everyone cheered for Montana and Silver. Category:Julian Bernardino